moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Chuka (film)
Chuka is a 1967 film directed by Gordon Douglas and starring Rod Taylor and Ernest Borgnine. Plot The film begins with a U.S. Army fort destroyed and burned as an U.S. Army Cavalry patrol combs the ruins for survivors, but everyone is dead. The commander of the cavalry patrol is dictating a report to his clerk in the office of the fort's commander. Held prisoner in the former commander's office is the Arapahoe war chief, Hanu (Marco Lopez) who led the raid. He will say very little. And all the searchers can find is a single grave and a Colt pistol left behind by a gunman Hanu remembers as a "quiet, lonely man..." After finding the Arapahoes starving, a wandering gunman named Chuka (Rod Taylor) gives them the last of his food. "For the children", he says. His gift impresses Hanu. Later, Chuka encounters a stagecoach with Mexican passengers Senora Veronica (Luciana Paluzzi) and her niece Senorita Helena Chavez (Victoria Vetri). The Arapahoes arrive, led by Hanu. Everyone is prepared for death, but Hanu recognizes Chuka and simply rides on. Later, Chuka finds himself stranded in an isolated U.S. Army fort with the coach and passengers. The fort's second-in-comomand. Major Benson, asks the stage driver about the "saddle tramp" hanging around the stable and is told not to let him hear Benson calling him that, warning him: "That, Major, is a hired gun. He's called Chuka and he is fast. Awful fast." The fort's commander, Colonel Stuart Valois is worried that the Arapahoes may have ambushed his overdue patrol and refuses to allow the civilians to leave. He sends out his scout Lou Trent (James Whitmore) to reconnoiter, but his horse returns without him. Meanwhile, it is revealed that nearly everyone in the fort has a past they would rather forget. Before he became a hired gunman, Chuka was in love with Kleitz, but because he was only a lowly hired hand on her wealthy father's ranch, he was beaten and run off and she dutifully married a man selected by her father from their own social class. The soldiers are the dregs of the army. Valois was cashiered from the British Army for suspected cowardice for being drunk when his command was attacked. His second in command, Major Benson is a card cheat, while Lieutenant Daly was acquitted of the charge of treason. Only Sergeant Otto Hansbach (Ernest Borgnine) is a first-rate soldier; he had served with then British Captain Valois in the Sudan and owes his life to Valois. Hansbach tells Chuka that when Hansbach was a young soldier under Valois's command in the Sudan he blundered and was captured by the enemy. Valois's and his unit raided the enemy camp and rescued Hansbach from horrible torture and certain death. But Valois was captured by the enemy. Valois was horribly tortured by the enemy and it is implied that they castrated him. Valois's unit eventually rescued him, but he was left scarred physically and psychologically. Hansbach tells Chuka because of this he will always serve under Valois's command and never question his courage. Chuka tries to renew the relationship with Kleitz, now a widow, but she tells him it is too late. He offers to take the two women to safety, but by the time Kleitz asks him to save her niece, the fort is under siege. Chuka agrees (for $200 and a good horse) to sneak out and scout the enemy for Valois; in the process, he rescues Trent. Chuka then pleads with Valois to abandon the fort, since Hanu only wants the food supplies in the fort, but Valois is determined to find out if he really is a coward or not, even though he is hopelessly outnumbered. He has to put down an attempted mutiny, killing the ringleader Spivey (Michael Cole) That night, as they wait for the impending attack, Senora Kleitz goes to Chuka, and they make love. The next day, the Indians attack. Senora Kleitz is killed early on, as is Valois; with his last words, the colonel mourns the fact that he was struck down too soon, never to learn if he was a coward. With nearly everyone else dead and himself seriously wounded, Chuka hides with Helena Chavez. The victorious Arapahoes take the supplies and leave. As they pass, Chuka has his pistol at Helena's head. ready to kill her to keep her from the Indians. But Hanu again recognizes him and rides on, letting them both live. The debt he owes this man is now paid in full. Back in the present, the commander of the cavalry relief column is finishing his report. He speaks about the grave and the gun and that he will not disturb the grave. Of Chuka and Helena there is no sign. Category:1967 films Category:Paramount films Category:1960s Western films Category:Films Category:1967